


aesthete

by impravidus



Series: Batman/White Collar Fics [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Damian comes to visit his eldest brother while he's forging and they bond over art.(Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Batman/White Collar Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	aesthete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulSilence21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSilence21/gifts).



Neal has seventy one hours exactly to forge George Struikelblok’s  _ I Miss You _ and his brain is nearly fried from the intricate layering. The order of each aspect is imperative to it being as close to authentic as possible, not to mention matching the extremely specific and complicated texture placement and color mixing. The abstract is so much harder to replicate because it was made with the absence of perfection. The natural, raw motion of paint unhindered by precision, not conforming to rigid structure, it’s… a challenge. That’s for sure.

“Easier on the palette knife. You’re going to scrape the cerulean.”

Neal doesn’t jump but he does still. A grin grows on his face. “What are you doing here?”

The boy huffs and sits beside him, scrutinizing the canvas with his arms crossed over his chest. “Father insisted that I come visit while I am in New York.”

“Aw, Dami. That’s so sweet.” He holds back the urge to ruffle his hair with his paint covered hands. “I’ve missed you.”

He doesn’t reply immediately. “Your absence has made an impact.”

Neal’s breath hitches. Damian really missed him. 

“What are you working on?” Damian asks. “I wasn’t aware that you had a passion for art such as I do.”

“It’s mostly for the alias,” Dick says with a shrug. “But it’s… I’ve grown to really love it. Forging is different from the art that you do. You’re… you’re creating. You are inspired by the world around you and you make beautiful stories. Each color, each texture, each stroke of the brush, and you’re creating something entirely you. All I do is recreate things that have already been done.”

Damian’s eyes narrow at the canvas. “This is Struikelblok.”

Neal’s eyebrows shoot up. “Yeah. It is.”

“The way he uses color is undeniably complex. It is nearly impossible to capture the fluidity of movement he conveys through his pieces.” Damian turns to face him. “But if there’s anyone who can do it, it is us.”

“Us?” Neal repeats.

“-tt- Of course. You would be a floundering fool without my expertise.”

Neal chuckles. “Okay. But, just so we’re clear, you are  _ not _ doing any actual painting. You are just a consultant. Guiding, critiquing, suggesting, but  _ no painting. _ I am the painter here and even though I know you are an amazing painter, more skilled than I am, I have been trained to not leave any traces of myself in it. Alright?”

Finally, after a long pause, Damian nods. “I suppose that will suffice.”

The two sit in a comfortable silence while Neal continues to paint.

“You know,” Neal says, “I never really understood your art thing. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was completely whelmed by your art. You’re… you’re so talented, Dami. And I’m so, so,  _ so _ proud of you and everything you do. But I could never really  _ get _ it, you know?” He smiles. “But now? I… I think I’m starting to get it. It’s about more than just a picture. It’s about the feeling. What you’re putting into it. There’s nuance and intricacy and just… pieces of the artist in every piece.”

Damian looks at Neal with a starry eyed wonder, making his usually cold features look so childlike. “You understand.”

“I’m trying to,” Neal says with a shrug. “I really want to understand. It’s been making me feel closer to you, even if you aren’t really here.”

“Art is… it is a luxury I had never imagined for myself. It is an escape and an outlet and it… it is something greater than what I was molded to be.”

“You  _ are _ great, Damian. You are so, so great and you don’t need anything to prove that.”

“Of course I am great,” Damian says with annoyance and arrogance, though his voice wavers.

“You  _ are,”  _ Neal repeats softly. 

When Damian begins to obviously shut down, Neal decides it’s time to change the subject.

“Do you want some juice? I’ve got some in the fridge.”

Damian scoffs. “I am not a child. I do not require juice.”

“It’s the strawberry pineapple kind,” Neal says in a sing song tone, eyebrows waggling.

Damian frowns. “Fine. I will drink your juice. But only if you too drink it. You require sustenance.”

“You want me to get it or—”

“I am fully capable of locating and acquiring the refreshments.” Before Neal can reply, Damian is heading downstairs to the fridge.

He shakes his head with a smile and continues to work on the painting. He does have a deadline after all.

Suddenly there is a crash downstairs.

“Unhand me, you filthy codger!” Damian screeches.

Neal freezes.

“I will not hesitate to detach your hands from your body!”

Neal barrels down the stairs, nearly tripping.

“Damian! Stop!” Neal shouts, his voice slipping to his Batman tone.

Damian goes rigid, immediately pulling away and standing at attention.

Peter looks between the two of them in confusion. “Neal,” Peter says, his voice firm in a no-nonsense way. “Who’s this?”

“He nor I have any obligation to disclose that information,” Damian says.

“I know his dad,” Neal says, ignoring Damian's glares. “And he’s in town. He was just stopping by because we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Where’s his dad?” Peter questions.

“He dropped him off not realizing that I was working,” Neal explains, easily lying. “He’s not causing any trouble, though, and he won’t distract me from finishing.”

Peter frowns. “Neal…”

“Peter. Trust me.” Neal nods at Damian and he relaxes. “When are you heading back?” Neal asks Damian.

“I head back at nineteen hundred,” Damian replies.

“Well, if I finish this next layer soon, it’ll have to dry for a bit. You want a grilled cheese? I think I’ve even got stuff to make tomato soup.”

Damian eyes Peter suspiciously but turns his attention to Neal. “What kind of bread?”

“The yummy kind.”

Damian takes his time considering the offer. “That would be sufficient, I suppose.”

“Great!” Neal says with a bright grin. “So, Peter, what are you checking in for?”

Peter, still staring at Damian with bewilderment, hesitates before responding. “Just wanted to see your progress. See if you needed anything.”

“I’m good!” Neal says, voice chipper.

“Al… right then. I guess I’ll…” 

Damian bares his teeth Peter.

“...just go then?”

“You will not be missed,” Damian hisses, stepping in front of Neal protectively.

Peter looks to Neal, clearly not comprehending the situation at all. “Right. Uh. Bye.”

As Peter exits, Neal looks at Damian with furrowed brows and hands on his hips. “Damian.”

“Yes?” Damian responds.

“That wasn’t very polite.”

“He antagonized me!” Damian exclaims.

“Did he?” Neal questions.

“He… he patronized me and then began to question my authority. As if I am some lowly child.”

Neal squats down in front of his little brother. “You have to learn to be comfortable with people making assumptions about you. The best thing you can do to maintain your cover and to diffuse possible conflict is to let them be,” Dick closes his eyes as he picks his words carefully, “blinded by their ignorance and inferior observation skills. They clearly can’t see you for what you really are, and their underestimation of your skills can give you leverage.”

Damian’s eyes go wide. “I see. They will be left completely unsuspecting and when I make my counterattack, they will be completely unprepared.”

“Exactly,” Neal says with a slight cringe.

“Well," Damian heads to the cupboards, "now that that inconvenience is behind us,” Damian says, placing one of June’s big pots on the floor upside down and stepping on top of it to reach the juice on the top shelf. “Juice?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to join a White Collar/Batman Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/SnjTSuvtds)


End file.
